I Fell For You First
by raurauslly4ever
Summary: Ally was always that smart and shy person. And her friend Callie was the opposite of her, she was a party type. Until Ally met Austin, she fell very hard on him but what she didn't catch was that the next 5 years, her bff Callie was Austin's fiancé. Will Ally just forget about her feelings and support Austin & Callie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, some of you might know me as "SuperMonkeey19" on youtube lol, but anyways now I'm on fanfiction, yay! **

**Ahhkay well. I'm really hoping that you all will appreciate this story I wrote and I own nothing but the storyline and the characters: Callie, Chris, Angie, and some other characters in the up coming chapters. **

**WARNING: This story contains some sexual scenes.**

Ally's p.o.v.

Here we go with another surprise party by my best friend, Callie Davis. Obviously, it's not that surprising to me anymore I mean, she does this EVERY year on my birthday. So practically, I'm used to it. But there's this one thing that I'm not used to... Her and... Ugh, Ally, just don't think about it. Tonight is your night.. You're officially a grown and fine woman.. Just, stick to that. Yeah, just... Yeah. Alright, let the party beg- YO! .. Suddenly, I stopped walking.

"WOAH, w-what's going on? Is there a problem security?" I asked a bit in a harsh way.

"Ma'am, lower the temper." The security said slowly. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... But what's wrong?"

"Private reservation."

Aw shoot. I forgot to tell him.

"Oh, yeah.." I nodded awkwardly. "They're expecting me."

The security eyes lit up and then he moved out of the way.

"You may go." ..

I just nodded at him and then walked in through the glass doors. When I got in, I heard music playing in the background... Not too loud, or either soft.. It sounded like a mixture of Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake. Hmm, I don't know if that's even a possible collaboration. Anyways, I walked up to find a red and sparkly curtain covering my view. I was excited but also not pleased at the same time because I've been through this like 22 times. Obviously, I would open up the curtains and everything would just be pitched black until I say "hello" then the lights would lit up and everyone would just jump up and yell, "SURPRISE!".. Yeah, yeah... Same old, same old. Let's get through with this already.

I took a deep breath and open the curtains; I hesitate for a moment and then finally said, "Hello?" And BOOM! There goes the lights and in 3... 2... and 1.

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone. Instead of showing them all a blank face, I just acted and pretended that I was all so surprised, if you know what I mean. I gasp and said, "Oh my gosh..." And then, I heard a familiar voice screaming and passing through the crowd at the same time.. Oh, this should be a "no brainier", I mean... Who else would come up to me while screaming like a tiger that is about to give birth... *sigh* No other but Callie... I still wonder why though.

"WOO! Hey girlfriend, heeeeeyy!" she hollered. I fake smiled.

"Hey, hey.."

"Happy BIRTHDAY!" We both hugged and gave cheek kisses, it's our thing. She spoke up again. "Alright, I know that you told me to not make a party but, C'MON! I had to, like totally.. Who doesn't like parties?" she smirked.

"Hmm, I wonder who..." I glared at her a bit.

"I'm sorry, are you mad at me?" she pouted. I shook my head.

"No, of course not. Why would I be?" Callie responded with a shrug.

"I don't know, I'm just asking." I just sighed smoothly, and then smiled.

"I'm not mad at you at anything. Honestly." After a few seconds, she smiled back at me and said, "You're amazing and I'm glad to have a friend like you." That was just the sweetest thing that Callie has ever said to me. I was about to tear but hey! There's like 500 people around me, heck no I ain't gonna bawl in front of them. So I tried my best to suck up my tear.

"Thank you." was the last sentence I said to Callie before she danced off back to the crowd. After what just happened, I started to feel all comfortable and happy. I took a long gaze at the crowd to see who came. Callie just had to bring a couple of her buds to the party... No, scratch that. Probably ALL of her friends. I knew it. Heh, but I'm totally cool with that. And then I see my best guy friend, Chris. We've been friends like since... Idk, FOREVER! Yeah, it's tru- OMG! HAHA! Now I see the girl that is WAY head over heels for Chris... It's Angie. Ha, she's very obsessed with him like, very. A weird thing about her is that she names all of her teddy bears "Chris". But I don't know what's more weird. She naming all of her teddy bears "Chris" or the fact that she rapes all of her "Chris" bears. Like, woaaah there. Ugh, it gives me the chills.

I took one more glance around the room until I stopped and made eye contact with someone that made me so insecure right then.. My very first crush that I met back in law school.. The one that made me laugh and smile, and the one that helped me survive law school... The one that made me end up having sleepless nights, and the one that made me took love serious. Austin Moon... _Wonderful._

**Well that's it for the first chapter! Please review, thank you so much for reading and I promise to make the chapters longer, kbye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhkay hi guys, and to some of you smart readers out there. Yes, this story is practically based on the movie "Something Borrowed" but I might change some things in the story so I hope you will all accept that. Thanks for reading and ahh yeah.**

**And as always, I don't own anything but the storyline and the characters: Callie, Chris, and Angie.**

* * *

OH. MY. GOSH. It's Austin.. Yep, that's THE Austin Moon right there. Oh my, I think I'm about to have a heart attack. No, no, no! I quickly raced down to the girls' bathroom and closed the door shut. I stood there standing while breathing heavily. I just can't believe that Austin is here, WHY?! It took a few moments for me to think about it and then it hit me. First of all, Austin is like, my best friend, duhh! But secondly... *sigh* He's also my best friend's... Fiancé. Which happens to be, Callie. Yeah, I'm still hurt from it but, all I know is to stay strong. I mean, there are other guys that are better than Austin. I then shook my head and started to change my formal clothes into my party outfit. I pulled down my skirt, took off my blazer, and then I got rid of my flats. I took my bag and pulled out my laced, black dress that had a golden bow around the waist part. I slid into the dress and looked up at the mirror. I gasped. Wow, just wow. I can't believe Callie. I told her to get me a dress that did NOT go above my knees. But NOOOO... She just had to refuse and get me a dress like that anyways. I groaned. Well, I guess I have to get used to it through the ENTIRE night. I picked up my other clothing that was laying on the floor and pushed it all in my bag. Then I put on my black-stud heels. I was about to go out but I decided to take one last look at the mirror to see if I looked fine. I loved my outfit, but except for the fact that my dress was a bit too, well you know. I took a spin until I felt something very breezy on my back. I looked at the mirror and tried to see my back. "UGHH!"... Was all that came out of my mouth. It was hard to look behind. Then, the door cracked open. I turned around and redden. "NOOOO!". I ran as fast as I could to door and slammed it.

"OWWWW!" said the person behind the door. I recognized that familiar voice. "STOP IT! You're crushing my bones Ally!" the person screamed. After a few seconds, I finally realized that it was Chris. I stopped pressing the door so hard and let him in.

"What the heck are you doing here in the girls' bathroom dumbo?" I said while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, don't change the subject honey. You were nearly about to squeeze all the blood out of my arm!" he hissed at me and rubbed his arm.

"Well I'm sorry. Now answer my question. Why. Are. You. Here?!" He sighed.

"I was getting a bit lonely back there, I mean. I'm not a party type. And then I saw you trailing down here, so I decided to follow you." I gave him a _what-the-fuck-were-you-thinking_ look.

"Really, in the GIIIIIRRRRLLS' bathroom." He replied with a nod. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, whatever. Anyways, I gotta ask you something."

"What?" I was a bit nervous to ask until he spoke again with force. "Spit it out Marano." I shyly nodded.

"Is there anything on my back?" I turned around and laid all my hair on the side. I stood there and waited for his answer. A minute passed by and I got a bit annoyed. So I started to speak. "CHRIS!" I could tell that he startled.

"Y-Yes?"

"Is there anything on my back?"

"Oh, y-yeah, I forgot to tell you... Um, you have to zip up." My eyes went wide. I rushed to the mirror to see my back.

"Are you serious, really?! No way." I started to panic. And then, Chris came up.

"Laura, calm down.. You don't have to panic. I'll zip it up for you." He then zipped up the back of my dress. "There. See? Problem solved. You don't have to panic." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Alright, shall we go back to the party?" He replied with a groan.

"Just please, hide me from Angie." I laughed.

"Fineeee..."

"YES! Thank you." Chris said happily. But then I smirked and smiled evilly at him.

"Maybe." which made his eyes go wide. And by that, I walked out of the bathroom. HA! Like a boss. I then walked out of the restroom; followed by Chris. And there I saw everyone on the floor dancing under the neon lights. The speakers were blasting at every beat and it was just crazy. "Wow, it's like we're at a club!" I grinned. Chris leaned over to my ear and said,

"We are at a club." he leaned back giving me a blank face.

"Well okay MR. KNOW IT ALL." I emphasized. He rolled his eyes and took a glass of wine from the table. "Hey, hand me one would ya?" He nodded and gave me a glass. I chugged the whole thing, which left Chris with his jaw all the way down when I was done drinking. "Is there a problem Christopher?" Chris wiggled his head.

"N-No.. It's just, wow... I can't believe that THE Ally Dawson that I knew since-" I got kind of bored of him. So I interrupted him by saying,

"Oh gosh... And you're still the same olllllddd Chris that talked, talked, and talked and never stop til' you were out of saliva." I took a deep breath. "Wow." Then a voice behind me spoke.

"Hey, don't talk like that to my boo!" I widened my eyes and smiled cheekily at Chris.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up." I giggled and turned around. "Ohh hi Angie." She rolled her eyes at me and scoffed,

"Oh haha, yeah hi Angieeee.." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Just don't... EVER speak to my boyfriend like that." Then Chris groaned loudly,

"Ughhh, OH MY GOSH ANGIE.. I'm not you're freaking boyfriend!" Oh yeah, Chris is in that madness right now. And by that, he fast walked out of the building. Angie started whining,

"Awww, no baby! I didn't mean to upset you! BOO?!" She then ran after Chris. I laughed hard and whispered, "what a bitch." I rolled my eyes and as soon as I turned around to the dance floor, there I saw Austin Moon... Oh it's gonna be a hell of a night for sure.

* * *

**Please review, it would mean a lot haha. Stay tuned! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the small amount of reviews, haha. I have nothing to say really... Well I just finished this chapter at 3 in the morning, that's it. And I'm done.**

**I don't own anything but the story line and the some of the characters. **

* * *

"Oh my goodness, hi!" I started off. He grinned and melted me into a hug; oh just how much I want to kiss him right now. But sadly, all I could do was just return him with a hug back. We pulled away and just smiled at each other.

"Happy birthday!" he greeted.

"Thank you!" He scanned me from head to toe and oh my goodness, I SWEAR that I just saw him having a boner up.

"Wow, you look stunning tonight!" he shot at me. I blushed and laughed softly.

"Why thank you! You look…" then I did the same thing as what he did to me, I looked up to face him but as soon as I did, I could tell that his eyes were darted at my boobs. I let out a fake cough, "My face is up here!" and his eyes bolted right up to my face. I fake grinned, "hello pervert, where were you? Wonderland?" I joked. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"No, I was just zoned out dork!" Haha, oh yes. Austin and I are still the same people from law school for sure. Well actually, let me test that. I smiled widely.

"Liar." He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Not." Then taking another sip of his glass.

"Yes!" he shook his head in denial.

"Nope, nope, NOOOOOPE."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm. Go ahead Ally, play the games. I'll win anyways," he paused and took the last sip out of his glass "as always." He smirked. I laughed really hard and stared at him tensely.

"That's funny. Because the last time we did this, it turned out to a hot make-out session in the end." And there I saw him reddening. He was about to say something but I was then tugged over by Callie. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Callie, what are you-" she interrupted me quickly.

"C'mon! You must goooo!" My eyes widened.

"Go where?!"

"On the floor of course! You must watch my speech I did for you…." she hollered. All of a sudden my heart raced really fast. I was puzzled and looked back at Austin who was a foot away from me. I frowned at him and he just shrugged and waved. I mouthed "later" and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled in reply. I felt my heart rate slowing down. I sighed calmly; I've realized this ever since that panic attack Austin helped me survived through. Whenever I'm nervous or scared, Austin is always the one that calms me down which I appreciate so much. But now I'm lost. I mean, now he's is engaged to Callie and like, I don't know! I feel… Grumpy about- AHH SHIT. Why did I say that?! Ugh, I hate saying stuff like these. I just sound all so selfish! It's because, I'm not supposed to feel this way about Austin anymore. Like yeaaaah, I used to have a HUGE crush on him but now he's with Callie and I can't argue about that! I'm actually supposed to be happy for Austin & Callie and just support them. I could feel my brain crack in sadness but then my thoughts were shaken when I realized that I was in the middle of a crowd on the dance floor facing Callie on stage. I felt a bit nervous since I was surrounded by a bunch of unknown people but thankfully Chris found me and stood besides. I smiled and turned to him.

"Well hey!" he nodded and glared at me.

"What?" my smile faded a little.

"Um, are you okay? What happened?! It's like you were chased by-" I paused and remembered that Angie was annoying him again. I giggled. "Ohhhh… Angie hmm?" Chris wriggled his nose in disgust.

"_Yeahhhhh_, obviously."

"Well you could of called me over to handle things down." All I got in reply was a blank face.

"Sure," he stated sarcastically, "like I could come between you and Austin flirting." I gasped and punched him softly on the shoulder.

"I don't flirt with Austin! He and I are just really good friends. Plus! He's engaged to Callie, HA!" Chris gave me a puzzled look.

"Ally, what's with the attitude? It's like your-" but he was cut off by Callie speaking hollering over the microphone.

"Heeeeey everyone! How's the party going so far, huh?" Everyone screamed in joy. I let out a medium tone, "woo". Chris elbowed me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Good, good.. Okay well, just to let you all know." She grinned widely. "I'm getting married in 4 weeks!" The entire club was full of claps and hollers. I clapped along to support. Callie laughed and spoke again, "Thank you for all the love! But anyways, I'm here to show you all my presentation for the birthday girl here!" she said pointing right at me. I squirmed a smile when all eyes turned to me.

"Hi!" I shouted. Then my mind started swirling. HI?! Seriously..? HI?! WHO SAYS THAT? Ugh, I'm such a loser I groaned to myself.

"Yeah okay. All eyes on me now. LISTEN UP." Callie yelled. Heh, everyone was frightened. Psh, typical Callie. "Alright, now lets play the video." And by her last sentence, she played the video on the big screen and there popped up a fetus picture of Callie and I. My jaw dropped and when the picture appeared.

"What the f….." came out of my mouth. I could hear everyone laughing. Callie smirked.

"Oh yeah, Ally and I go WAY back. We had a long history together." Minutes passed by after Callie's speech and all. Until she said her last thing, I was in tears of joy. Everyone clapped and wooed and I joined along with more triumph and emotion. I sniffled. "Happy birthday munchkin." She said with a wink. I smiled in return and told her 'thank you' across the crowd. "Noooow who's ready to get crazy tonight?!" she trailed on and that's when she started drinking more and well, do the usual "drunk" stuff.

* * *

**Please review, I'd appreciate it. Thanks again and yeah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! ... Um, I love Something Borrowed the movie. That's it. Oh and here's a spoiler, in the next chapter is the "you know what", ahahaha yeah.**

**I don't own anything but the storyline and the characters: Callie, Chris, Angie, and James. **

* * *

Hours past by and everyone started to leave by then. There were a couple of drunken people but none of them were drunker as Callie. Chris and I were chatting until a guy with long-ish blonde hair that landed 2 inches away from his shoulders came towards. He spoke up and said, "Hello!" Chris and I nodded at him.

"Hi." I told to the guy. He looked and smiled.

"Oh, you must be Ally! Right?" I nodded in return.

"Happy birthday amigo! The name's James."

"Hmm, a friend of Callie's?" Chris spoke. James scrunched his face in confusion.

"Callie? Who's that?" Chris and I gave him a are-you-kidding look. I swayed my hair to a side.

"My friend. The brown-haired one?" James was still clueless so I added more details. "The one that's wasted right now?" I face palmed and groaned. "The one that said that lonnnng speech up on stage earlier?" Then finally his face lit up.

"OHHH, that hot chica with that nice fine ass of hers?" he licked his lips. "Yeah, I know her. She's hot." Chris rolled his eyes in disgust. James laid his elbow on Chris' shoulder. His eyes bounced from him to me a few times and it finally landed at Chris. "So… Are you two a….." he trailed off. Chris quickly finished and answered James' sentence.

"Couple? Nope." He zapped. James' eyes widened in surprise.

"No?"

"No." Chris said while gesturing his chin. James shot back with a tease.

"Have you guys ever…" he was obviously victimizing us but after a split second, James clenched his hands into a fist and lowered his body a bit and started thrusting. Our eyes widened and my face reddened. James was practically talking about if Chris and I ever had sex together.

"NO." Chris said calmly as possible and he looked away. I could tell that he was embarrassed but I have to admit that I was embarrassed too. I felt goose bumps vibrating through my skin. There was minute of silence until I broke up and said,

"Well it was nice meeting you James." He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah! You know, we could all chill sometimes.." James rummaged into his pocket and grabbed a small post-it and a pen along and he started writing down something. Man, I have to admit. James is a total hippie. A youngster hippie lets just say. After a few seconds, James handed the note to me. I read it and it was his phone number. I looked up at him. "We all gotta hang." He chuckled, and then he exited the club. I sighed and just stuffed the note into my purse. All of sudden, I heard Callie whining from across the club.

"Be right back," I told Chris, "I'm gonna check on Cal." I rushed over to Callie and there I saw her hanging on Austin. Ugh, yeah. She's not on Earth anymore. I could tell by her droopy eyes and jagged lips. Until she found me, she moaned,

"Alllllyyyy… Tell Austin to let meee stayyyy." I swallowed.

"Um." I started but then she whimpered.

"Oh c'mon…! I did planned the party, the decorations, I'm clearly the who did all this." Austin rolled his eyes. I was about to say something until Callie grabbed me into a hug.

"I love yaaa…." Came out of her mouth. I just hugged back and replied the same thing to her. She kissed my cheek and let go. "Did ya like it?" she asked while rubbing my hair. I act astonished.

"Did I like it? I LOVED IT!" Callie let go of my hair and laughed out of nowhere. Austin and I giggled along. The funniest thing ever in the entire world is seeing Callie drunk to me. She would always say hilarious lines.

"Alright, now lets get you home." Austin commanded. Before he left, he looked at me and said, "happy birthday, again." I smiled and watched him and Callie leave. Honestly, I wished I were Callie right now, hanging on Austin.

* * *

After the whole club was shut down, Chris and I walked out. We waited for a taxicab to come by. It took a while since Chris wasn't a good whistler. Soon, a cab was driving towards us. Chris was about to open the door until out of nowhere; a person came out of the cab. And as soon as the person came out, my eyes literally popped. I didn't expect to see Austin to come back again. "Austin?!" my voice pitched. He smiled,

"Um hi again, I came here to get Callie's bag."

"Oh! Her Coco Chanel?" I binged. Austin nodded and headed inside. I was about to follow him until I realized that I was still with Chris.

"Are you coming inside Ally?" he spoke out. I turned to him and shook my head.

"I'm going to help Austin to find Callie's bag." Chris frowned.

"Oh c'mon, why? He'll find it." I shook my head again and just kissed Chris' cheek as a goodbye.

"I have to go."

"But how are you going to go home?" he replied back. Gosh, sometimes. I find Chris VERY annoying.

"I-I'll just walk okay?" Chris knew that I was lying. He opened his mouth to say something until the taxi driver yelled at him.

"Are you coming in or not?!" And by that, I rushed quickly inside the club, which left Chris and the taxi driver alone. Yeah, Chris hates me but oh well. At least I get to hang with Austin for a bit. Austin and I scattered around the club. It was quiet; all I could hear was the sound of our footsteps patting on the floor. As soon as I crawled under a few tables, I finally found Callie's bag.

"Found it!" I shouted while grabbing the bag. Austin turned to me and grinned. I got up but I accidently bumped my head to the table. Austin chuckled and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, rubbing my head. "Aww… Baby Ally got a little boo boo on her head." I was about to knee him until he started rubbing my head. My heart twisted rapidly.

"A-Austin.." I stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to heal your bump, duhhh!" then believe it or not, he kissed the top of my head and I swear in that moment, I couldn't even breathe. Minutes later, we got out of the club and Austin waited for a cab. It was silent for a while until Austin looked at me. "Did you have a good birthday?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I did." By the looks on his face, I could tell that he wasn't convinced. So I repeated what I said but this time I put more excitement to it. But still he wasn't buying it. And that's when he blew my mind when he said,

"Lets get one more drink."

* * *

**Review for the next chapter! :D ... it's gonna come really soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, next week I got school... GREAT. Yay, hahahahaha. NO.**

**I don't anything but the storyline and... You know the rest.**

* * *

I was shocked. I honestly didn't know what to do. A part of me said, "YES! Go with him, it could be just a friendly date I mean it's not like you're going to have one of these ever again." But another side of me says, "NO. Don't go or else you'll start problems and who's going to fix it? YOURSELF." I was broken into two different sides. I didn't know what to say. But sadly I said, "No, it's okay." I was so sad to say that until Austin tried convincing me more.

"Oh c'mon, please!" My eyes widened in surprise. Now, I wanted to say yes but I was still afraid. So then I said,

"No, seriously you don't have to." But after that, he quickened with an answer.

"But I want to." Now my ovaries were exploding, I could even feel it popping out! This time, I finally accepted his offer and smiled widely. Ohh gosh, I missed that old smile of his.

It's been a half of an hour that I've been with Austin taking a few drinks. And yeah, we were supposed to just take one drink but I guess we kinda got a bit carried away, you know? Ugh, my head hurts now. As we both took our last drink, we finally head out of the place. I don't know who was the drunken one; but I have a feeling that it was I. Like, I have to admit. I kept talking a lot, laughing loud, and should I mention? I kept brushing my hand over his. Okay, WEIRD.

"S-So… Let me ask you again. Did you have a good birthday?" he asked in a high to a low tone. I nodded rapidly and giggled along.

"YES!" I yelled out spreading my alcoholic breath into his face. Shit, why did I do that?! But to his reaction, it didn't seem he cared at all. Phew, thank goodness that I'm not the only one drunk.

We waited a few minutes to catch a cab. It was silent for a while, so I broke up and said something shitty. "I think Chris is a nerdddd…" all that he did in return was smile and chuckle. Then, out of nowhere, my mind lost control and before I knew it; my arms were twirling around Austin's stomach from behind. I could feel his surprise. "Austin….." I said sternly.

"Yeah Alls?"

"I've loved you ever since I met you." I then felt him shaking. I didn't realized after seconds after, my eyes widened.

"W-What…?" he asked in confusion. I repelled my arms away from and looked him into his eyes. I was about to say something but I kinda panicked, so all I did was stutter.

"I-I-I.. N-No like-" but before I finished, I was interrupted by a honk. We both looked to the side and surprisingly, a cab appeared in front of us. Great. Nice timing. Austin walked fast towards the door and opened it for me to go in. I awkwardly went inside and sat. After he shut the door, I closed my eyes so hard in anger. 'WHYYYYYY ALLY?! WHYYYYY?' is all that ran through my head. Yeah, and this is a perfect example on why I hate drinking alcohol. I heard the door open to my left. My eyes opened hurriedly. I tried to act normal, like nothing happened.

"7 blocks ahead, then just make two right turns." Austin said to the driver. The driver nodded and droved off. It was completely silent for the first few minutes. I could feel the awkwardness going on. I felt so stupid and right now. I just wanted to slap myself in the face so many times until the sun comes up. Right now I just wanted to cry so much of how shame I was feeling. "Ally…" Austin spoke up. I looked at him shyly.

"Um.. Yeah?" he sighed and said.

"Remember what you said earlier? You know, about-" I automatically replied to his question.

"Yes," and there I went overboard, "look! I'm sorry. You see! Did you know that I'm drunk?! Yeah, drunk as fuck and I'm sorry about what I said. It was mist-"

"I didn't mind." He cut me offed.

"-aaa…." My face scrunched. "What?!" And before I could do anything else, I was suddenly captured into a kiss. I was shocked, I wanted to push him off but another side of myself wanted to just sink into the moment. I slowly moved backwards until Austin's hands rubbed through thighs. His hand went up higher and higher and then. There, I lost it.

* * *

**Alright that's it. So things got heat it up! Mhm... Well, is this like a "friendship" reunion hmm? LOL! So I must ask all of your permissions. Should I do a "you know what" scene or should I just skip that and just say it was all a blur? ... Yeah review, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything but some characters and the storyline. **

* * *

Time passed by and I realized that Austin and I weren't in the taxicab anymore; we were right in my house, attacking each other.

Austin and I crashed each other down into my couch in the living room, his hands roamed around from my neck and down to my legs. My body was filled with excitement from every point. He nibbled and sucked my bottom lip and I just moaned in delight. Soon he slipped his tongue right into my mouth and I didn't mind at all. After a few minutes of battling and exploring through his whole mouth, one of his hands started secretly unzipping my dress from behind. I quickly grabbed his hand and moved it away. We both disconnected our lips apart and opened our eyes.

"Whaat?!" he said questionably. I giggled and said,

"No, no, no…" I winked, "Not here." I traveled him to my room and as soon as the door was shut, he dragged me to my bed and roughly took off my dress leaving me in my bra and panties. He looked at my body from top to bottom and licked his lips.

"You have a REALLY nice, looking body Ally.." I blushed and smiled at him.

"Come here…." I commanded him. He came towards me and I violently took his suit off and then, my eyes popped at his glorious body. I mean, this isn't the first time I've seen it, but it's just so close to me! I felt so lucky by this point and just went on top of him and kissed his abs. I could hear him softly chuckling, which made my kisses into smiles instead. Until my lips met to the band of his boxers, Austin pulled me up and started kissing my neck.

"Don't go there yet until I do you first." He smirked. I was about to say something until he started licking and biting my neck towards down to my collarbone, which made me, moan and whimper. Once he was above on one of my breasts, he unwrapped my bra and threw it to the floor. I felt the chills coming in and my body was shaking nervously. I was about to chicken out and say no but until he sucked one of my breasts into his mouth, my head and back arched in a curve and I screamed in pleasure. It felt so good and he repeated the same thing to my other breast and I just pulled onto his head and pressed it more into me. I loved this feeling so much but after a while, our eyes started drooping and we started to yawn. "Are you t-t-tired..?" Austin asked. I nodded weakly.

"I love youuu…." I said. He said the same thing and I grinned while my eyes were closing. Seconds later, Austin went close to my ear and said,

"I'm sorry that I didn't do it with you." I knew what he meant but all I replied in return was,

"Go to sleep baby….." And we both dozed off.

* * *

**I KNOW, you hate me right now. I'm sorry that it's short and that I didn't write the "thing" you know but also sorry for not writing in like 3 weeks... School is just a BLEGHH. Sorry.**


End file.
